goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Point Grey Pictures/Movie List
Point Grey Pictures is an American independent film production company founded by Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg in 2011. The company is named after Vancouver's Point Grey Secondary School, where Rogen and Goldberg first met. Films 1. 50/50 - Friday, September 30, 2011 - Distributed by Summit Entertainment, Co-Production by Point Grey Pictures and Mandate Pictures 2. This Is The End - Friday, June 14, 2013 - Released by Columbia Pictures, Co-Production by Mandate Pictures and Point Grey Pictures 3. Turbo - Wednesday, July 17, 2013 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by TSG Entertainment, Point Grey Pictures and PDI: Pacific Data Images 4. Gumble Can Do It - Friday, August 30, 2013 - Distributed by Paramount Pictures, Co-Production by Nickelodeon Movies, Annapurna Pictures, Point Grey Pictures and HanWay Films 5. Atlantis: The Lost Empire - Wednesday, October 30, 2013 - Released by Columbia Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Point Grey Pictures, Chernin Entertainment and Scott Free Productions 6. Veronica Mars - Friday, March 14, 2014 - Produced and Released by Fox Searchlight Pictures, Co-Production by Point Grey Pictures and Spondoolie Productions 7. Neighbors - Friday, May 9, 2014 – Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Point Grey Pictures and Good Universe 8. A Million Ways to Die in the West - Friday, May 30, 2014 - Released by Columbia Pictures, Co-Production by Point Grey Pictures, Bluegrass Films, Fuzzy Door Productions and Media Rights Capital 9. School Dance - Wednesday, July 2, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Point Grey Pictures and N'Credible Entertainment 10. No Good Deed - Friday, September 12, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Point Grey Pictures and Will Packer Productions 11. Interstellar - Friday, November 7, 2014 - Distributed by DreamWorks Pictures, Co-Production by Point Grey Pictures, Legendary Pictures, Lynda Obst Productions and Syncopy 12. Paddington - Friday, November 28, 2014 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Point Grey Pictures, StudioCanal, Heyday Films and TF1 Films Production 13. The Interview - Wednesday, December 24, 2014 - Released by Columbia Pictures, Co-Production by Point Grey Pictures and LStar Capital 14. The Night Before - Friday, November 20, 2015 - Released by Columbia Pictures, Co-Production by Good Universe and Point Grey Pictures Upcoming Films Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising - Friday, May 20, 2016 - Produced and Released by 20th Century Fox, Co-Production by Point Grey Pictures, Good Universe and Perfect World Pictures Sausage Party - Friday, August 12, 2016 - Distributed by DreamWorks Pictures, Co-Production by Annapurna Pictures, Nitrogen Studios and Point Grey Pictures The Disaster Artist - Friday, December 1, 2017 - Produced and Released by Fox Searchlight Pictures, A24 Films, Point Grey Pictures, Rabbit Bandini Productions, Good Universe, RatPac-Dune Entertainment and Ramona Films Game Over, Man! - Friday, March 23, 2018 - Distributed by Netflix, Co-Production by 20th Century Fox, Scott Rudin Productions, Point Grey Pictures and Mail Order Productions Blockers - Friday, April 6, 2018 - Produced and Released by Fox Searchlight Pictures, Co-Production by Good Universe, Point Grey Pictures, Hurwitz & Schlossberg Productions and DMG Entertainment Category:Intro Logos Category:Closing Logos Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki